harlem_hustlersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jerry Stiffcock
Dr. Jerry Stiffcock is the Medic and Surgeon of the Harlem Hustlers, He is famous for his extremely quick and adaptive surgeries of which he performs in any condition. Performing surgeries such as Brain Surgery, Heart Surgery and full body heals in the heat of combat. Dr. Jerry Stiffcock grew up in a rich household in Egypt and lived a comfortable and affable life until he realised his family mansion was actually a giant capitalist machine sucking money from the poor villages that lived close to their Penthouse Mansion, Jerry ran away from his home and quickly found sanctuary in a Medical School in the Mountains of China (Apparently he walked there in a month) When Jerry arrived he met John Hardcock at the peak of the mountain training with the Monks, John Hardcock and Jerry both trained in the Art of Medicine and Doctoring before John Hardcock had to leave due to an upcoming War shaking the Roots of society, John Hardcock told Jerry "When I'm finished with my Mission and you're finished with yours, Come meet me I've got something to tell you" Jerry agreed to this continued to practice this art for another 15 years, Never even leaving the mountain during this entire period. And after 30 years of constant Medical training and Physical training, Jerry emerged from the Mountains with the whole world in front of him. The date was now August 6th 2005 and Jerry's first thought after 30 years of being in a mountain was to find John Hardcock his Cousin and see what he wanted to discuss after his message to him 15 years prior. Jerry travelled to the Harlem Hustlers HQ to ask questions about where he could find John Hardcock. after a month of travelling he had reached the Sacred Gates of Hustle, Brain appeared from the Entrance an broke the news to Jerry Stiffcock "I'm sorry Jerry, John told us a lot about you he seemed really excited about your progress, But...well John is Dead. It was Obama...He betrayed us all." After hearing this Jerry fell to his knees, He could never find out what it was John wanted to talk to him about after all those years. Jerry vowed to enact revenge upon Obama and to heal those who were in need, Jerry Stiffcock had now officially become a part of the Harlem Hustlers. "If it ain't broke, I'll still fix it" - Dr. Jerry Stiffcock Dr. Jerry Stiffcocks biggest feat in his career was bringing back Ray Pist from the dead after he was struck a fatal blow by Bouncer Bean of the Benevolent Bounce Boys. Ray Pists entire body was completely destroyed by the blast Bouncer Bean had shot at him, There was no scientific way he could be brought back to life since all that was left was an ankle bone, But Dr. Jerry Stiffcock performed it and after he performed this miracle he slumped to his knees and began bawling and chanting "I've done it, I've beaten Death" were the words Dr. Jerry shouted into the air before passing out from exhaustion. Dr. Jerry Stiffcock has over 213 PhD's and is known as the King of Street Fighter.